Sister Act 3 - Vince's Revenge
by RailgunX
Summary: Sister Mary Robert has been having nightmares about the incident when Vince was aiming to kill Deloris. When Vince escapes from prison, he goes looking for her and what does this spells out for Deloris when she finds out? Vince is wanting his revenge and the only way he can get that is by killing Deloris? How will Deloris get Sister Mary Robert out of danger? Will she escape?


**It's RailgunX back with another fanfic and this fanfic is about Sister Act. This fanfic will be titled Sister Act 3 featuring the nuns and a character returning from the first movie.**

Chapter One - Worries and Trouble Sleeping

Deloris van Cartier was sipping her coffee. She was just getting used to being out of the disguise that she had been forced into, but she really enjoyed being a nun, even if it was only temporary. She wondered how the nuns were taking her absence after the entire incident. She wondered how Sister Mary Robert was doing. She still couldn't believe that Vince was willing to silence the nun. She could understand him wanting to murder Deloris herself, but when she saw the weapon being pointed at Sister Mary Roberts, she merely reacted on instincts. At that moment, she secretly wondered if Sister Mary Robert ever regretted being a nun. Deloris also knew that Vince was only doing it to check her reaction. She reacted how he predicted.

Deloris tightened her fist, almost breaking the glass in her hand. "Um, miss, please, relax. The glass is going to break under your tight grip." One of the waitresses tells Deloris. Deloris immediately relaxed her grip. _Vince is in jail. He can't bother me and the others ever again._ She thought.

At the Convent...

Sister Mary Robert was whimpering in her sleep. Her face showed her discomfort, but no one knew of her misfortunes at night. She always kept herself silent every time she tried to tell anyone of her problems. The other nuns that she was acting strangely, but they just added it to her quirks that made her her. They thought that she was acting more timid, but they chopped that to just trauma from the night.

She refused to see a psychiatrist two times. After the second time, Mother Superior gotten the message that she would rather deal with it her own way. A psychiatrist wouldn't be able to help her against her nightmares of a psycho. However, her own way includes not talking about it and that made Mother Superior worry about Sister Mary Robert. She refused to talk to the other nuns about it. They don't what it was like. They don't know what it like to see the barrel of a gun in their faces, but Sister Mary Robert did and she feared for her life then. _Thank God for Deloris being there when she was there._ She thought.

She closed her eyes.

Memory:

 _Deloris van Cartier, who was going by Sister Mary Clarence at that time, was glaring at Vince, who was just waving around his gun carelessly. She noticed Sister Mary Robert, Deloris almost growled at the young nun, but she resisted the urge. "Come back with me, Deloris." Vince's words cut like knives to Deloris._

 _Deloris shook her head. "No, never." She answered Vince's demand with a cold tone. Vince looked around with his gaze switching quickly. When his gaze caught Sister Mary Robert, he smirked. He walked towards the girl and Deloris didn't notice the nun until a small squeak came from the nun and Deloris looked in horror when Vince held Sister Mary Robert tightly in his hold. His gun was shoved into the girl's face. Deloris felt a surge of anger bubbling in her stomach. This shouldn't be happening! She thought in anger and fear. Sister Mary Robert truly feared Vince at that time. Deloris knew that the innocent nun didn't want to die, but here Vince was, holding a gun to her face._

 _"Do you want me to blow her brains out, Deloris, huh?!" He asked Deloris, angry that she was still refusing to come back with him. Sister Mary Robert almost shrieked at the threat._

 _"You would kill me, so my answer is no." Deloris told him coldly._

 _"No matter, I'll just take the nun with me." Vince tells Deloris, turning away with Sister Mary Robert in his grasp. This makes Deloris's eyes widen and she knew what she had to do._

 _"No! Don't hurt her! Dammit, you want me, come get, dammit!" Deloris had shouted, fear and anger taking over her being. She was deeply frightened for Sister Mary Robert as the nun whimpered in Vince's tight hold. Vince smirked and he walked closer towards Deloris. Deloris knew what to do. All he had to do was get closer to her. When Vince was arm length away from Deloris, she used her knee to hit in his stomach and she grabbed Sister Mary Robert away from him. They ran off while Vince struggled to ease the pain his former lover had given him._

 _"You'll pay for that, Deloris." Vince says as the police took him to jail._

Sister Mary Robert opened her eyes and she felt a smile about to form on her face. _Well, Deloris saved me and we ended up saving her from him._ She thought, remembering that she and the other nuns being chased in the casino by the man's flunkies. It was so scary, yet entertaining as they confused the men about where they had run off to.

However, Vince had caught up to them and demanded that Deloris came out of hiding. Sister Mary Robert was so scared that he was going to shoot her, but they were saved at the last minute by Lt. Souther, whose first name is Eddie as Deloris called him by his first name.

Life was well until the nightmares came out of her remembering the incident. She hoped that her nightmares didn't mean anything such as Vince escaping from prison. He was being watched by security guards who were the best at their jobs.

With Vince, he was being ushered back into his cell again. He was determined to escape, but he was mostly angry at Deloris for putting him in jail. He knew that he would have his revenge by hurting on the nuns that she had befriended. He then remembered the one nun that was in his grasp. Deloris really wanted to kill him when he shoved his gun in the younger girl's face and that made Vince smirk. He knew who he would use against Deloris; he just had to figure out how to escape first.


End file.
